It is old to provide underwater fluid connectors or subsea control pods, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,460,614; 3,701,549; and 3,817,281 for controlling various wellhead drilling functions such as blowout preventers. The prior art pods generally include male and female coacting surfaces having fixed seals which are engaged upon contact between the male and female members causing wear and tear on the seals. The present invention is directed to an underwater fluid control connector having various improvements.